This invention relates to the of field cushions. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and devices for cushioning load bearing straps and belts.
Strap and belt devices are common features of portable objects such as backpacks, tote bags, brief cases, luggage, golf bags, purses and the like. Strap and belt devices are also typically used for restraining passengers in motor vehicles and for supporting patients during transport. Sustaining excessive weight, force or impact through strap and belt devices can result in extended or acute orthopedic problems for the user. Further, regions of the user""s body where a strap or belt device contacts or applies excessive force with a high degree of frequency can experience abrasion, bruising and/or even nerve damage. What is needed is a device that can ergonomically distribute a load bearing weight through a strap or belt device. Further, what is needed is a device that can potentially reduce trauma and provides comfort to regions of the user""s body where the load bearing weight is frequently supported or where impact occurs through a strap or belt device.
The current invention is directed to a system and a device for providing cushion to a contact region of a user""s body. The device comprises a cushion section and is configured to couple to one or more load bearing straps. Preferably, the device of the instant invention provides for ergonomic distribution of the load to the contact region of a user""s body. The device is preferably configured to be selectively positioned with the cushion section between the contact region of the user""s body and the one or more load bearing straps. Alternatively, the device is configured to couple through ends of load bearing straps.
In accordance with the system of the instant invention, at least one strap is configured for bearing a load. The strap can be attached and/or is attachable to an object which provides the load. The object is preferably a portable bag structure such as a backpack, a tote bag, a brief case, a piece of luggage, a golf bag or a purse, wherein the strap is placed over a user""s shoulder. Alternatively, the at least one strap is a seat belt strap or any other restraining or support strap such as a sling strap for supporting an injured arm. The system also has a cushion section coupled to the at least one strap to provide distribution of the load over a contact region of the user""s body.
The cushion section, in the system and the device of the instant invention, comprises a fluid container for providing cushion. The fluid container preferably comprises a liquid or a solution sealed within a flexible membrane. The flexible membrane comprises a single fluid compartment or, alternatively, comprises a plurality of fluid compartments. The fluid is preferably a liquid with a viscosity in a range of 0.5 to 25,000 centa-poise (cP) and more preferably in a range of 50.0 to 20,000 centa-poise (cP) at temperatures between 20 to 25 degrees Celsius. The fluid is any suitable fluid, but is preferably is a water-based solution of ethylene glycol with preservative and coloring additives. Alternatively, the fluid is gel such as a silicon-based gel or other suspension material. A fluid container which comprises a liquid, a solution, a gel suspension or a combination thereof, sealed within a flexible membrane, is referred to herein as a gel-pack.
Preferably the gel-pack is securable to the strap in an elongation direction of the strap such that the gel-pack will not slide up or down along the strap during use. In accordance with this preferred embodiment, the gel-pack is configured to be detachable from the strap through one or more attaching sections. Alternatively, the gel-pack is configured to be held within a pocket or container feature. In yet further embodiments, the gel-pack is integral with the strap, wherein the gel-pack is fixed within the fabric or the material of the strap.
The device of the instant invention preferably comprises two or more attaching sections for selectively and detachably coupling to a shoulder strap. One or more of the attaching sections can be configured to be expandable. The expandable section is formed with a flexible material and/or with a resilient accordion-like structure, which allows the cushion section to remain substantially in position while an attached strap flexes or twists.
The attaching sections of the device preferably each comprise a clips which clasp the strap and which holds the device in a selected position. The clips can have any suitable design, such as a two-slot three-prong slide clip, but are preferably two-part clips configured to clasp around a strap. For example, the clips comprise arm structures protruding from first clip parts, wherein the arm structures have corrugated edges. Second clip parts comprise receiving apertures. In use, the arm structures insert into receiving apertures with a strap between the first clip parts and the second clip parts. The corrugated edges of the arm structures ratchet into the receiving apertures and clasps around the strap securing the device to the strap.
The attaching sections are preferably coupled to the gel-pack through a support frame. The support frame preferably frames the gel-pack through a framing region, such that surfaces of the gel-pack are exposed and protrude from two opposite sides of the support frame. The support frame is monolithic with a framing groove between framing flaps wherein a securing edge of the gel-pack is inserted into the framing grove and secured between the securing flaps. Alternatively, the frame is formed in parts with two or more framing sections, wherein the framing sections sandwich the securing edge of the gel-pack to hold the gel-pack within the support frame. The support frame preferably comprises prong or rivet structures which thread through the securing edge of the gel-pack and help to hold and secure the gel-pack in the framing region.